The subject matter disclosed herein relates to solids pumps that convey a solid feed from one industrial process to another.
Various industrial processes include conveying solids from one process to another. Each process may use solids of various sizes, shapes, material consistencies, or other material characteristics. Additionally, each process may use the solids under various temperatures, pressures, humidity levels, or other operational conditions. As a result of different material characteristics and/or operational conditions between processes, conveying the solids may involve large torques and forces on the equipment used to transport the solids.